


Under The Plates

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude and Tifa meet up for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Plates

**Author's Note:**

> SpringKink Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: sneaking - Just for tonight, it doesn't matter that we're enemies.  
> This is a rewrite. The original one was only 357 words and I was not impressed with it at all.

The time was late, or so the tick-tocking of watches and clocks would have proclaimed. People had turned in for the night, the garish neon signs no longer flashing and lighting up the plate's dark underbelly. The only lights on now where the street lights, and an occasional door light. 

Perhaps it was the garish yellow glow from the cocktail of the lights and the atmosphere from the air under the plates, silence of humans and the hum of Mako powered electricity coursing through wires that made things seem a little bit dangerous. 

The meeting place was a location that was both of them deemed neutral ground, or as close as one could get, when ShinRa ruled all. The old playground brought back memories that were more bitter than sweet and Tifa tried to look past the destruction from the fall of the plate. 

Standing by the animal headed playhouse, she could see Rude beyond the cat-faced slide, making his way with an eerie quiet. The stark white of his crisp shirt and his size is what made him a beacon in the dim light and it's dark shadows. Rude was huge and she couldn't help but smile at the Turk. 

She pretended not to see him watching, a flash of sunglasses in the din, as she bent over and crawled into the toy house. Tifa was certain that her skirt had risen higher, flashing a bit of her underwear. Would he see the crotch of her panties darkened from her wetness? She didn't care, soon he'd be in her and that's all that really mattered.

The play structure was large enough to accommodate them both with room to spare depending on the position they were in. A cursory glance left her with the thought that her on her knees would should give them enough space and leave Rude with enough head room so he didn't end up hitting his head during an extremely passionate moment. Tifa almost giggled at the thought. 

For a moment Tifa wondered if Rude would have been able to squeeze the small opening, almost wondered if she should suggest just having a go at it out in the open. The idea didn't appeal to her in the least. ShinRa might have spies out, other than Rude, who were watching for something like this to happen. No, this meeting - this tryst, was to be done in secrecy and stealth. This wasn't meant to be a romantic encounter of star crossed lovers, this was sex. Rough and brutal fucking in an equally rough time. 

Their encounter earlier in the day was serendipity, or as close as she was going to get to it. She craved to be filled with something more than quiet nights, and glowing Mako-infused eyes. Tifa wanted something to fill the loss that seemed to cut finer than Sephiroth's blade, if only for a short bit. Rude, it seems, was delivered to fill that need - and so, she asked. 

Rude came because, well, in all simple honesty, he had a crush on her. The request came as a surprise and when he gently inquired as to why him, Tifa would only say that she had a feeling that he could be discreet. Discretion is something he could do for her. 

The big man made his way into the structure with a small grunt and a bit of wiggling. Tifa noted that he too gave the building a quick glance as well, then nodded his approval. 

The dusty playground was the only thing that heard them; the escaped and whispered snatches of sentences.

"Just for tonight, it doesn't matter that we're enemies." She whispered, want evident in her voice. 

"...I don't consider you an enemy..." Rude said. His voice was low and deep, nothing like Cloud's, and it found it's way into her lower abdomen. Coiled itself there and she knew that Rude was dangerous in more ways than one. 

Tifa almost wanted to explain what she meant, she tried, but Rude stopped her words with a lick to her neck. And thus it began. He was almost shy and tentative and Tifa thought it sweet, but her lust demanded more, and demanded it now. 

Clothes were discarded - pristine white shirts mixing with dirt, dust, and ash. 

What little words fell way into sighs and gasps. Those noises turned into whimpers, moans and the sounds of sex - skin against skin intermingled with wet body noises. The structure creaked and gave small protests against their actions as the couple's bodies moved faster, as they pushed and randomly slapped the walls of the slide dome as one of the two tried to gain purchase during a thrust.

She bit at the meat at the expanse of skin between neck and shoulder while her nails scratched at his skin, leaving marks that would last for days. Rude was careful to not bruise Tifa's body. If he were meeting her for the second or third time he would have reconsidered his stance on that, or even if she asked. She would feel him, feel his actions, his size and his merciless thrusts long after Rude was gone. 

For a short period of time, Tifa would feel alive in a way that no other made her feel, and she kept that tucked away in the recesses of her mind until she needed to feel alive like that again.


End file.
